Mistakes
by Infinite possibilitiesx
Summary: Rose Weasley has made a lot of mistakes with her used-to-be-best-friend Scorpius Malfoy. But when more chances to make another mistake come her way Rose might just have to take her lemons and make some lemonade.
1. The figure

**Hey guys so I hope you enjoy the new fanfic I've started to write. It's a Scorpius+Rose, so read on and review! Also keep in mind: Don't have anything nice to say? Well, don't say anything at all**

 **-Thanks -0530wolf!**

* * *

The Darkness of sleep slowly faded to the orangey yellow of the insides of my eyelids - _damn_ \- I think. I had finally fallen asleep after countless hours of mind aching homework.

"Rose!"- It was Alice. I hate when she wakes me up.

"What..?" I mumble, trying to reenter the soft world of sleep.

"I wanna show you something...NOW!"

"AALLLIIICCCEEE" She yanks off my blanket the cold air chills me. I hate when she does that, and for the moment I feel a sudden hate to her as well. I force myself up and put on my socks "Let's go..." I say, though I am still a half zombie. Alice drags me to the portrait

"Grab your cloak!" Alice elbows me as she crawls through the portrait. I sigh and grab my chicken feather lined cloak off the arm chair and my dragon leather boots.

"You want me to grab yours?" I grumble as I yank on my boots.

''It's on the fire place..." She chimes, and glances down at her slippers. "And my sneakers, they're on the rug!" She yells as the portrait swings shut. I growl,and grab her crap. When I step out of the portrait hole, Alice is waiting for me with her arms crossed."Took you long enough," she drones, "You are so disrespectful of the sleepwalking powers."She shakes her finger at me.

"Yeah,yeah," I throw her clothes at her "Take your shite," and we both giggle. Alice wraps her paper white hand around my freckled wrist.

 _ **RW+SM**_

 _ **"**_ Who's that?" I ask, as we stepped outside into the cold night. I point to the figure standing by the lake, their lanky silhouette softly illuminated my the moonlight.

"You'll see, come on!" She whispers and pulls me closer, staying in the trees so they won't see us. Alice pulled me to a certain cluster of trees. I can now get a good look at their face. I gasp.

* * *

 **So... What did you think; also reviews are really nice. Sorry it's kind of short. I promise the next one will be MUCH longer!**

 **Beta'ed: Gosh, I thought I would never have one of these in a million years. Thank you so much to** Supportthedrapple.


	2. Lost in thoughts

**So...as always please review, and sorry about this bumpy start. I will try to fix any glitches. Also, I've been really busy, so sorry it took me like a week to update!**

* * *

It was Scorpius. His handsome face softly lit by the moon, his soft blonde hair drenched in moonlight. But he was crying, tears were rolling down his cheeks and his eyes were puffy and red.

"What happe-"

"I don't even know, I just woke up here and I though...You might wanna...conveniently...Be there to comfort him..." She nudges. I punch her in the arm.

"I _don't like him. And he DEFINATALEY doesn't like me"_ I growl and I stand up. "Is that everything now?" I say with and edge to my voice.

She grunts and we go back to the castle.

 **RW+SM**

When I reach my own room, I slip under the covers, strip to my underwear, and put my pajamas on the night stand. I savor what little sleep I get before I have to get dressed for school. "Mmmm" I moan as I wake. I stretch my arms and legs, rolling out of bed. I dress in a tight black skirt, white button up T-shirt, dark grey vest, light grey socks, Mary-Janes, and a gold and red tie. After I'm dressed, I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth and hair. Once my hair was done and my teeth were clean, I put my hair in a ponytail. I smooth my clothes out and look at myself in the mirror.

I look decent, decent enough to maybe score a date to the Dedication Ball. I look out the small bathroom window, noticing the frost is gone and the snow is beginning to melt. Soon, in about a month at the most, when the grass was somewhat green, and the first flower grows around the big granite stone that had the names of all of the witches and wizards that were deceased during the battle of Hogwarts, I will have to have a date to the ball held in their honor. It has been held since before my first year, but only the fifth through eighth year students must have dates to the dance.

For the fifth year, I went with my first boyfriend, Daniel, but he turned out to be a jerk and dumped me during my sixth year Dedication Ball, and I've been single ever since. The thought of going with some scrap who uses me as a last resort scares me to death because I know that Scorpius will be there, and he will be with that slut-face, Gracie Klostermen, who lets all face it, is flawless.

I tell myself: you don't like him, you aren't attracted to him. But I'm kidding myself. Whenever he walks in to the bloody room, I freeze and my stomach fills with butterflies and I can't stop my heart from beating so hard. I can't breathe. Oh god, just thinking of him makes me sweat. But four major things stand in the way: One. Him being a Slytherin. Two. Gracie bloody Klostermen. Three. The fact he will never look at me the way I look at him, and finally, four. The fact that I ruined our friendship in second year. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, because I can't think like that right now. I have to get to breakfast, and anyways, if worst comes to worst, I might just go with my guy friend Tim. (That is if Tim couldn't find a date, which he will) I let out a sigh, but then I remember something.

I hurry to the Common Room, because I forgot I have to meet him so we can walk to the Great Hall together "Hey Rosy-where have you been?" he says as a smirk forms on his handsome boyish face, his round cheeks raise his mole rising with them, his ice blue eyes pierce my skin as he glares at me his black hair falls over his navy blue thick-rimed-glasses. "Sorry, I just got lost in thought for a bit." I breathe quietly "Come on lets go." I say, walking out of the Common Room.

As we enter the Great Hall, all of the remaining Scorpius related thoughts leave my mind as I see Alice from across the room, sitting at the Gryffindor table, crying her eyes out or well...eye, since the other one was swollen shut and was shaded a light yellowish purple. Tim sprinted as fast as he could go to her, kneeling to ask her what happened. I quickly followed, but when I reached her I just stroked her hair, because I knew what was wrong, and I was looking right at him.

* * *

 **So, Potterheads, this one was a bit longer I believe! I will try to update sooner :3**

 **Beta'ed: So yeah,** Supportthedrapple **YAY FOR DAYS!**


	3. The Horrible thing

**Hey guys, long time, no update! I honestly had writers block, so I'm really sorry! Anyways, I put a disclaimer in the summary so there's no confusion.**

* * *

As I pet Alice's hair, I stare out the window across the corridor, and I see a small group of students and about three quarters of the teachers in the middle. I see the most horrid boy I've ever known, his little sister, and a blonde who is facing away from us. Professor Longbottom turns and mumbles something inaudible to one of the other Professors as he walks in. I can see his anger. He calls for Tim, and of course Tim stands and follows him. I bend down and position myself on my knees to slowly rub my poor friend's shoulder. "It's Rory isn't it?" I say in a soft voice. My brunet friend nods and sheds a couple more tears. I wipe them with the heels of my hands. "Now, now, don't cry _please_ " I whisper as I stroke her tasseled curly locks. She sniffs and nods.

"Eat." is all she says. I nod.

"Only if you will." I say and we eat toast and jam, and drink pumpkin juice. When I finish eating I look over at Alice, who is still red eyed and teary. "Ready to tell me about it?" I say as she nibbles at her toast a bit more.

"Well..." she sniffs once more "You were right about Rory..." I nod, and let her have a minute as I spread more strawberry jam on my toast. "It's over," She finally says.

"I'm sure you gu-"

"No," she says cutting me off. "No, it's truly over. I'm done with him. I'm done feeling like I _owe_ him or somethin. I'm done with Rory treating me like I'm fucking _invisible_ or like I'm some _toy_ he can just play with when he wants to," She huffs. "I'm just sorry it took three years, ten black eyes, twenty bruises and nineteen break-ups to realize that."

Rory Jennings, how do I begin to explain Rory? First of all, who ever said 'Every wizard who ever went bad was in Slytherin.' obviously never met this boy, because even though he's in Ravenclaw, he's as evil as hell. He's in his seventh year, just like me and my friends, and he's pretty much a god, beauty wise. So you can see how easy it was for my poor, poor, Alice to fall head over heels in love with his arse. He was okay at first (kind of a prick though), but then he started to get this 'cool guy' style, and, well, how can I put this lightly, (which you so obviously can't) he started getting into fights (and not those yelling insults at each other fights, real break-your-nose kind of fights.) and every time Alice tried to stop him, he would scream at her, break up with her, or hit her. The break-up's didn't last very long, so I guess that's what you would call an on again-off again relationship.

"So what happened?" I say after a moment.

"You know that kid, uhmm... Scorpius?" She says. I nod and my heart leaps. "Well there was a rumor that Scorpius was having sex with Catherine" (Rory's sister) "So this morning..." She continues "Rory started beating him up without even asking if it was real or anything. The fight was short, but not short enough for me to see, and I told him to 'Stop' and then he punched me and yelled at me, and that was it." she says.

"I'll be back in a bit." I shoot up from the bench and run to the courtyard, where a bruised and bleeding Scorpius sat, my bag flinging behind me as I ran. Worry striking me and knocking out my breath. I know I did that horrible thing to make him hate me, but he was my friend for most of my life, I mean, I grew up with him. I finally reach where he is. "Rose," Scorpius said with a sigh. I let out a slight sob, and even let a tear of weakness slip from my eye.

* * *

 **Sweet, huh? Well, I have the next chapter written out on paper, so it will be out very, very soon!**

 **Beta'ed:** Supportthedrapple


	4. Sounds

**Keep being awesome!**

 **Also, thank you to the people who did comment, favorite, and follow! This extra long chapter's for them and the early update is for those readers who haven't followed or commented!**

 **\- 0530wolf**

* * *

"Rose, don't cry, everyone's fine" Tim pats my back and I wipe the tear from my cheek

"Yeah, shut-up, Weasley."

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT INSULTS? YOU ARE IN TROUBLE AS IT IS. NOW DO YOU WANT TO BE EXPELLED?" McGonagall snapped at Rory, as she waved her wand and a wooden chair appeared in the spot next to Scorpius'. "You may sit as of now." She says. I stare at the ghost white boy who is bleeding, and I sigh as he shifts in his chair painfully.

"Tim? Did you find out what happened?" I say looking at him.

"Yes. Do you know what happened?" he says, confusion crossing his face.

"Yeah, Alice told me." I say. I look over at the professors and students who are talking all at once, defending the side they chose.

"Why did they ask you out here?" I ask Tim, standing to his level.

"Well, you best ask Malfoy over there!" He says, stress falling over his face, as he opens his lips to blow upward, his bangs flow up for a second, then flop back down in an angular fashion across his eye.

"Okay," I take a small pause "You alright?" I add, seeing his expression.

"Yeah, I just wish this would stop. We're always sucked into this." he sighs.

"I know...I hate it too," I lean in a bit and lower my voice "I hate him" I glance over at Rory, standing with a red expression, talking loudly to his sister who isn't objecting to the fact she was sleeping with Scorpius. I decide to talk to him.

"Hey," he says in a small pained voice.

"Scorpius, you're really hurt, and you need to go to the Hospital Wing now." I say.

"I can't," he says, his voice is scratchy and hurt.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to make sure everyone was alright. When your friend came up to him, I was pretty...out of it, and I wanted to see if anyone else was hurt before I let anyone begin to heal me. I mean...it would be my fault."

"It's not your fault it's Rory's fault." I say in a soft voice, hoping that he will come with me to the Hospital Room.

"Well, is everyone fine?"

"Yes, Alice has a black eye, but I think but the professors came out after Rory hit her."

"I'll go to the hospital wing if you come with me and take your friend with us."

"Okay," I say "but I can't leave you here." I say looking at the fragile boy.

"No it's okay." He says waving me away. "Go get your friend and we can all go together." I'm about to argue when I realize that I can't take care of Scorpius. I'll faint at the smell of blood let alone a broken bone.

"Okay. I'll ask Tim to watch over you and make sure you're fine." I say and he smiles slightly.

"I don't need a babysitter for a broken leg and some cuts Weasley." He says as I walk away.

"I know, but I worry about you." I say and warmth touches his pained face. I continue to walk to Tim.

"Did he tell you he won't go?" Tim says as I walk by him. "He won't let anyone even touch him."

"Yeah, but I've persuaded him to come if Alice comes too. Can you tell the professors where we've gone and just...watch over Scorpius please?" I say.

"Sure, I'll see you in class?" he takes a minute to smile. I nod.

I smile back to the best of my ability, but I'm worried.

I find myself running as I go to get Alice. When I come to she's her talking to one of her cousins. "Alice-come-help-Scorpius-he's-hurt." I puff.

"What? Rose are you okay?" She looks concerned.

"I know Scorpius and I are, well...not friends any more, but he is badly injured and he won't go get healed unless you come too! Plus I can't help him! You know how squeamish I am." I say in a begging voice.

"Rose calm down okay? I'll help everything will be fine." she says standing up and placing her hand on my arm.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Of course it will!" She guides me to outside with her hand still on my arm comporting me.

We walk towards Scorpius. The blond looks as if he is ready to scream with pain, until he sees me, then he smiles without any trace of his old pained expression. I miss the way he does this- sensing my emotions and trying to make me feel better, if even for a second. When we were younger he would come over to the Burrow in the summer. Those were the days nightmares haunted my brain of Death Eaters that tried to capture me that one time or father and Uncle Harry in the hospital. "Alice is here to help you." I say. She bends down and examines his leg.

"It's broken." She says. I can't fix it but Madame Pompfrey can," She stands up."He can't walk on his own though. Rose you'll have to help him."

I hold out a hand and he takes it. His hand is clammy from the pain but I have forgotten how soft his skin is. He stands up, and all of the remaining color rushes from his face, along with his right leg going limp. He rests his hand on the back of the chair and lets out a painful (while unbelievably sexy) moan. "A-are you Okay?" I ask, a slight tremble in my voice as my stomach fights back the butterflies filling it at the noise.

"N-no, not exactly." He half groans, half screams as he tries yet again to stand up. He looks whiter than ever, and I hate myself for just standing there with my fingers on my lips holding in the sound that dares to escape my mouth as he makes these noises. "Mind if I...ooohhaahh" He nearly collapses at his third attempt at positioning himself on his left leg. I awkwardly walk over and grab his shoulder. As he takes a minute to breath loudly and whimpers, I'm ashamed of myself for being so turned on by his noises of pain, but I am, and I force myself to help him.

"As you were- umm saying..." I say, helping him sit back down.

"As I was saying mind if I- lean on your shoulder so I can walk?" I have no choice but to force a

"No of course I don't mind." out of my mouth. A knot turns in my stomach as he wraps his soft, sweaty-and might I say- muscular arm around my neck, and grunts as he pulls himself up to lean on me. I feel his warm body press against mine and he moans as he pulls his right leg behind him. I can't help but softly grunt at his soft skin against mine.

"Oh Rose, am I hurting you?" Scorpius said with worry filling his face, as his body tensed and he almost jumped off me.

"No, I just have to get used to your cold arm again." I say and his body eases back into mine and when we reach Alice I am slightly relieved, but then I remember we have to do it for another solid seven minutes at the least until we get to the hospital wing. As we limp along, Scorpius makes noises of pain, and I grind my teeth for about three minutes of this hell. When Scorpius requests a break, I gladly let him go as he leans his back on a wall, which results in a noise that makes me want to whimper. Alice, who can easily be described as the medical genius, doesn't seem to be affected. In fact, she acts on it in a medical manner as she bends down and rolls up his pant leg, resulting in the cold air chilling his wound, and effectively cooling it down. A sigh of relief exits Scorpius. "Does that feel better?" She asks. Scorpius looks down at her and nods gratefully. "Yeah loads, thanks!" he says and looks at me with those dark grey eyes that bore into your soul, stealing away your breath. I swallow hard. "Let's just get this over with." he says with his soft voice that, even though it's strained from the pain, is smooth. I nod, and throw his arm over my shoulder, feeling the soft skin clench as I pull the sweaty Slytherin onto my petite frame. We walk along for about five more minutes, and I have to tolerate more pained noises while we walk down the stairs, before finally entering the Hospital Wing. I help to delicately ease Scorpius into the bed, and finally release my grip on him, but he can't help but moan softly and yelp at me putting him in the bed.

Madame Pomfrey quickly goes to work on him and orders me to ice Alice's eye until she can heal it herself. I wave my wand, and the bag on top of the shelf flies at me. I catch it and fill it with ice and add a little bit of green potion just as I was told. The whole time I await another noise that will probably send me over the edge. I turn around at exactly the wrong moment. As Madame Pomfrey peels the white button up shirt off Scorpius and throws it on the floor with his robe and tie. Oh god, I wish I hadn't turned around because his chest was so sweaty, so bloody and so, well, hot. I almost squeal, and to make matters worse, he groans and clenches his fist, bunching up the covers as a rag drenched in potion is dragged across his wound. On his top of all of this, I can't bear to see him in pain.

"I-I I'm gonna go now!" I say, my voice trembling.

"N-no R-rose, P-please staaaayy-y" Scorpius begged as more potion was poured on him.

"I-I can't. I-I just can't. I-I'm so sorry" I say, handing Alice the ice pack and scrambling out. "Rose, please..." is all I hear as I shut the door behind me and run to class, a few tears rolling down my face.

* * *

 **Thanks for all of the support!**

 **Speaking of support...**

 **Beta'ed by** Supportthedrapple


	5. Hating myself

**Hey Guys, I have more followers than I hoped for, and I hope you guys still read this.**

 **Yes I agree this chapter is not very good, but I promise I have a nice idea for the next one!**

 **Love forever,**

 **-0530wolf**

* * *

I jog down the corridor, feeling awful about what I did to Scorpius. Tears fall down my face as I hold in a sob. He was way more hurt then I had thought at first and he wanted me to stay with him. I feel a pang of hate towards myself as I think about how I reacted. I think about Alice who helped his leg cool down, only to have him make a noise that made me weak in the knees. I left him when he was in pain.

To sum it up, I am an awful person. I have been hurting this boy since I was fifteen. I slide down the wall and pull my knees up to my face, knowing class could wait until I calmed down.

I catch my breath and wipe the tears from my red eyes. I wonder if it's too late to go back, probably not, but I know I couldn't handle the pained noises. Not only because they break my heart, but also because, no matter how awful it is, they turn me on. I tell myself 'I'll go back later to see if he's okay.' but I know he might not even want me there after how I treated him. I bury my face in my knees. He's definitely not going to the Dedication Ball with me now. Not like I wanted to go with him anyways.

"Rose?" I hear Alice's soft voice as a hand is placed on my arm. "You okay, sweetie?"I look up; she hasn't called me that in a while. "Bad day, huh?" She sighs as I scoff.

"There's been worse days I guess." I breathe, leaning my head on hers.

"Wanna talk about it?" She says, voice still soft but now with a pout.

"No, not really..." I say sighing. We sit for who knows how long in silence. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. After a while we hear footsteps, and I tense up. We are in trouble aren't we? As I look up, Tim rounds the bend.

"Tim!" Alice says with eyes as wide as mine.

"Professor Longbottom sent me..." He says, stopping in his tracks as he sees us.

"Oh, okay..." I say, as I exhale and loosen up. Neither Tim nor Alice speak as Tim slides next to us, laying his head on my shoulder and smiling.

"So... What we talkin' about?" He says, looking over at Alice and me.

"Nothin', just thinking I suppose." I respond in a tired voice.

"That's good enough for me," Tim says, his breath tickling my neck. It feels good sitting here with my two friends so close. It's comforting; it makes me feel safe and happy.

I am thankful I have friends like Alice and Tim; friends like these are hard to come by.

After a long period of time, Professor Longbottom himself swiftly walks down the corridor to find us. I don't see him at first, as we are too lost in our warm world of serenity.

"Pardon me," He began, looking down at us in this position we're in. Alice is the first to speak.

"Sorry sir, it's been a hard day we just needed a minute." I realize I must look awful with red eyes and nose.

"No need for an apology, Alice, I just wanted to see if you guys were okay. I know you guys had a rough morning," He says still keeping a calm tone. "What is your first bell, so I can notify the professor that you'll be late or absent?"

"Has first bell started?" Tim said with an expression much like my mother's when she finds something happened to her books.

"Thirty minutes ago, but don't worry I'll talk to them so that you won't be punished."

Tim sprang up and looked at Professor Longbottom.

"May I have a note for Professor Hagrid?" He said in an urgent voice.

"Of course." He said as he conjured a small piece of parchment that had the words scrawled on it:

{Tim is excused from any punishment that may be issued for tardiness for this class

-Professor Longbottom}

"Thanks Professor" He says, speeding down the hall.

"I'll be going too" I say, taking my note for Defense against the Dark Arts. Alice follows me with her note and we all walk together until Tim has to go out to the forest and we have to go to the class on the third floor.

I think through the whole class. The room seems empty to me. There is no sound either, just me and my thoughts. Scorpius fills my mind and I feel horrid.

 _ **RW+SM**_

After class I have my free bell, which I use to stand with Tim and Alice a couple of feet behind the Hospital Wing that none of us go in. We talk about Quidditch and the upcoming match, which I am dreading because we are playing against Ravenclaw and Rory is the team beater, and guess who he tries to hit with the bludgers?

"Well Rose, Guess who are the Gryffindor beaters?" Tim says, looking at me with a smile.

"You and I." I say as if he actually wanted me to guess.

"Guess what I'm gonna do to that bugger?"

Alice grins. "Will you beat his fancy arse for me?" Alice says giddy.

"My pleasure!" Tim says, wicked grin washing is tan cheeks.

I barely get through my classes as I sulk about my actions. I don't eat much lunch or dinner; I feel sick anyways. I decide I'm going to go to bed early and only write the introduction for my assignment on werewolves. I know a lot about werewolves because my "cousin's" father was one. I cover myself with my red and yellow quilt and try to find sleep.

* * *

 **I put " "s on cousin because Teddy isn't related to Rose technically until she marries Scorpius but I see them growing up together as Harry is Teddy's godfather.**

 **Reviews are welcome and very encouraged. I made it so people without accounts can post Reviews!**

 **As a final note, school starts soon and I don't think that I will finish by then, so I will post more often to move things along**

 **Beta'ed:** SupporttheDrapple


	6. The dream about That Day

**I am incredibly sorry for not updating in forever but I seriously thought I would abandon this story plus I went on holiday to Tybee island and wrote a whole bunch of SLASH and I read 'the perks of being a wallflower' so if something in one of the next chapters seems a lot like it that's because it is. Also some major story things PLEASE READ:**

 ***)This chapter is written in third person because it's her dream that's also why it's all italic**

 ***)The next chapter will be a dialog chapter after the first paragraph which is like a scene setter.(UPDATE: No it won't LOL)**

 ***) I asked my cousin,who is the fanfiction queen and she said I should make Harry marry Ginny and have Albus ONLY ALBUS for the future.**

 ***) He who reviews will get a cookie!**

* * *

 _Rose sat with her back against a old tree outside of the Burrow she nervously twisted her hands as she saw Scorpius coming up the hill, she got more nervous, How was she going to do this?_

 _"Hey Rose!" He said delightfully._

 _"Hey Scorp!" She said. Trying to figure out how she could do this, Scorpius was her best friend, but they were fifteen and it was clear Scorpius wanted more. Apparently it was clear to more people then she thought._

 _"Why did you ask me here?"_

 _"Oh, Well Hugo wanted to ask over a friend so I told dad I would ask over one too."_

 _"Okay, good. How has your holiday been?"_

 _"Great! My cousins are coming over for christmas so I get to see Al. He wasn't too good last time I saw him."_

 _"Oh what was wrong with him?" Scorpius settled down next to her._

 _"He seemed really shaken and he barley ever came out of his room the whole time he was here. When I asked my uncle he said he didn't know what happened either and that, Albus had gone to a friend's house and came back all weird and nervous."_

 _"Was he hurt?"_

 _"No just shaken."_

 _"Oh, good."_

 _"So how's your holiday been?"_

 _"Great! My dad took me to Diagon Alley and I got some books to read."_

 _"Any plans for Christmas?"_

 _"Actually plan to get a lot of books and a new quill and ink!" Rose smiled at this ._

 _"I wanted to talk to you..." Rose stood and waited for Scorpius to stand up as well._

 _"Oh, is that why you asked me?" He seemed slightly disappointed._

 _"Er...No I needed to talk to you... It was kinda important...Hugo said I should owl you but it seemed rude since it's kind of big..."_

 _"Oh...Umm...shit this is going to be bad isn't it?"_

 _"Well...yeah, just hear me out!" Rose will never forget that right in that moment she felt a raindrop on her face._

 _"Okay..." Scorpius felt like his heart literally aching. What was happening? It was bad for sure, but how bad? Was she dying?_

 _"So just let me explain okay?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _"No questions or anything of that sort okay?"_

 _"Okay." That's when the rain got heavier._

 _"You know Dan Lake?"_

 _"Umm...yeah maybe... Is he the Slytherin chaser?"_

 _"Yes, so as you may know, he and I might start dating..." Scorpius just nodded and looked at his friend, at least she's not dying, he thought._

 _"So he said if we were to become...boyfriend and girlfriend I had to...stop seeing you..."_

 _It was now raining pretty heavily._

 _"Stop...stop what?"_

 _"Well...umm...stop seeing me...all together...and no more questions."_

 _"Okay..." Scorpius was kind of glad it was raining because his eyes were stinging._

 _"So..you know...I...I" That's when she started crying._ _"I think I love him and my dad hates you and your family he always says how I should stop seeing you and my family says that Malfoys are bad news...and...I don't hate you or anything...I am so sorry Scorp I really am I am so so sorry please I..." She was panicking and crying._

 _"Can I talk now?" Scorpius was pasting and his voice was louder._

 _"Umm...sure...yeah okay go ahead and yell or hex me or cry or..."_

 _"WHY?"_

 _"Why what?" They were both soaking and shivering._

 _"Why doesn't he want you seeing me?" Scorpius was far beyond hurt._

 _"He thinks you...might...steal me from him... and that you would make me unhappy because...well because..."_

 _"BECAUSE I'M A MALFOY RIGHT?"_

 _"Well...because your dad is..."_

 _"HE'S JUDGING ME BY MY AWFUL FATHER...BECAUSE MY PARENT WAS A DEATH EATER?"_

 _"Don't get mad Scorp..."_

 _"DON'T CALL ME SCORP OKAY? WE AREN'T FRIENDS ANY MORE RIGHT?"_

 _"Scorp...I mean Scorpius..."_

 _"I'M...I'M...I CAN'T BELIVE THIS IS HAPPENING! YOU'RE MY ONLY FRIEND OKAY? WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS SCINCE FIRST YEAR ROSE!"_

 _"I'm so sorry Scorpius I...I love him!" With that Scorpius stormed off to the burrow only to be followed by Rose. "Scorpius...Don't be mad..."_

 _"STAY AWAY FROM ME ROSE! JUST STAY AWAY!"He burst in the house ignored anyone who talked to him and flooed out to his own home. Rose came in seconds later equally as soaked and sobbing loudly. Hugo ran in and grabbed her shoulders._

 _"Come with me,upstairs before dad sees you or you'll never see Scorpius again in your life." Rose just nodded and grabbed his hand._

 _He pulled her upstairs and sat her on his bed as he grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around her._

 _"Rose why are you so upset?" He said kneeling down and cupping her shoulder with his hand. She sniffed. "Is it Scorpius?Was he mean to you?"_

 _"N-No I was mean to him...Very very mean." she said still sobbing._

 _"Rose you have to stop crying or dad will have a fit!"_

 _"Will you just leave me alone?" Rose asked and Hugo nodded._

 _"Go ask mum to dry you though."_

 ** _RW+SM_**

 _"Mum?"_

 _"Yes dear?"_

 _"Is dad down here?"_

 _"No he went to his workroom." Rose came down and stepped into the kitchen._

 _"Mum it was raining can you dry me please?'_

 _"Yeah of course darling..." Hermoine grabbed her wand and bookmarked her text then dried her daughter._

 _"Thanks mum."_

 _"No problem...Is Scorpius staying for dinner?"_

 _"No he got real cold so he went home."_

 _"Oh is Hugo's friend staying?"_

 _"I don't know." She started going up to her room because she could feel her eyes sting again._

* * *

 **So all I have to say is...Please review. It means a lot.**


	7. The kiss

**A/N: Scratch that this won't be a dialogue sorry about that. Thanks you all so much for the support you gave me in the last chapter I love you all very very thanks to:**

 **AriaMoon15**

 **JoyfulWeasley**

 **LoveLoganNiallGrey**

 **cant-im-booked**

 **Hazel20511**

 **schleifchen**

My head shoots off of my pillow drenched in sweat and I'm crying, and I can't stop crying. I'm such an awful person. Why do I act like this? I'm such an awful person.I need to see Scorpius. Tell him I'm sorry for everything.

 **RW+SM**

I burst in to the Hospital Wing with tears still in my eyes as I see him laying on one of the beds, he looked so fragile and pale.

"SCORPIUS!" I sob sitting on one of the chairs by the beds.

"wha-R-Rose is that you?" He says opening his eyes slightly.

"Yeah it's me. I couldn't sleep.- knowing what I did." I say tears falling down my cheeks.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt that much anymore." He says.

"What doesn't hurt anymore the injuries or your heart?" I ask touching his face I notice he's crying also.

"Both." He says-looking in my eyes. That's when I loose it. I feel like he's dying or something and it's all my fault...

"Rose," He says pulling me in slightly as if he can read my mind. "Don't be so dramatic I'll be fine."

"Your so...hurt." I say

"I'll live." He says petting my hair.

"It's all my fault."

"No it's not."

"I left you, for Dan all if those years ago. It's never been the same since then." I say petting his hair. I am so unaware of how romantic this is.

"I found new friends."

"I know..."

 **RW+SM**

"Why are you here?"

" -I needed to see you or I thought I may die." I say simply

"Oh..." He leans in and kisses me right there, right then.

He is so soft,and so gentle and I...must be dreaming. I want to wake up I just can't.

"Is this real?" I ask pulling away.

"Yes." He says putting his hands on my shoulders and kissing my cheek. "100% real."He kisses me gently and combs my hair with his finger tips. After a couple minutes I feel his lips part and his tongue slide across my bottom lip. Suddenly I snap back into reality.I pull away and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I need to ask you something real quick." I say running my fingers through his slightly damp locks.

"Go ahead."

"Are you on potions?"

"Yes, for pain and sleep."

"Okay...umm..."

"What?"

"I'm going to tell you something and no interupting until I finish Okay?"

"Shite..." Scorpius sighs and flops down onto the bed.

"What?"

"Remember the last time you said that?"

"This is different! I promise... I don't want to do this and then tomorrow have you regret it because the potions made you do it." I say placing a hand on his face my tan skin darker against his pale colour.

"Okay, but what do I do if I still want you after they release me in the morning?"

"Then you think about if I'm really what you want. ...If you _still_ want me you even after that you can ask me to dance with you at the Dedication Ball." and with that I leave.


	8. The piece of my heart

**A/N: Hey Potter peoples! Thanks so much for the support. Since school started I can only upload a chapter a weekend. So...with four stories pending I will only upload like...once a month. I know that seems like a long time compared to what I used to do but just give it a while and if you think it's too long I'll give the schedual another shot. If you like Drarry make sure you check out A-Z of Harry and Draco.** **Special thanks to:**

 **Emmaraunders**

 **MeghanWhitten2 (Sorry if I spelt it wrong you know who you are 0w0)**

 **Granny Daisy Sleeves**

 **tlc1894**

* * *

I walk back to my room with my heart pounding and my stomach churning. I can't sleep so I decide to study until it's time for me to get ready for the the clock on my nightstand goes off I put my book in my bag and get dressed for the day. I brush my hair and my teeth, and then I sling my bag over my shoulder. I call out for Alice and Tim after I get down to the Common Room. I find a note on the table by the fire.

 _Dear Rosie,_

 _Last night when you got up and left you woke me up. Don't worry about it though. Anyways...I found I had an owl waiting for me. It was from Headmaster McGonagall she said that Rory was expelled from school and that he requested to meet me before breakfast. I replied saying that I would be there. This morning Tim caught me leaving,so he told me I wasn't alowed to go by myself, so he went along with me, and made me write this note to you. Meet you in the Great Hall!_

[Heart]- _Alice_

I smile brightly at the note.

 **RW+SM**

I put the note down and went down to breakfast. I found Tim and Alice sitting at the Gryfindoor table, Tim looked as happy as I felt. Alice looked slightly mournful at the loss of her boyfriend, but not as down as yesterday. I sit down next to them and look at Tim expectingly. He smiles widely. I nod in responce. Remembering last night I glance at the Slytherin table and try and find Scorpius. I find him at the very end of table with his friend Zabini. He still looks pale and weak but a lot better.I finish breakfast and head to class on the way Scorpius stops me.

"Hey Scorp!" I say waving to him.

"Hey Rose- I don't know what happened last night- I just remember you coming in- that's it. I'm really sorry Rose-" He says- he looks truly sorry. I shake my head feeling my eyes sting. "No-no-it's fine..." I say turning around and walking off as fast as possible.

Tears pool in my eyes. Did I truly think he'd say he liked me? Did I expect him to dance with me at the ball? Did I expect him to leave Gracie who is _way_ prettier than me? Did I expect him to forgive all that I did to him? No. I didn't. So why do I feel like he tore off of a piece of my heart?

What did I expect would happen? That I would be all dressed up like a princess with the spotlight on me, everyone staring? That I would slowly walk down the stairs pulling a piece of hair behind my ear looking innocent and beautiful? That he'd be waiting for me at the end with his hand held out to me, leading me to the dance floor where he'd claim me, and only me? As we danced around people clearing out around us? Like a fairy tale?

I slam down in my seat in Potions, and prepare for another day of not sitting through classes full of regret.

* * *

 **I personally hate this chapter. It's super short and rushed! I'm sorry. Still review though it means a lot to me.**


	9. Tim's big Secret

**A/N: 986 views (As of this morning)! This is so amazing, I can't begin to explain it. Keep being awesome Potterheads!**

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **BootsNbooks94**

 **_Enjoy!**

* * *

The soft green began to take over the large field and little flower buds stuck out around the giant marble stone. The ball was soon and I was not happy to say the least,and the worst part is I don't even remember why. It was a blur, it moved too fast, and it somehow, _somehow,_ got me here. I stare out of the window in the common room. Tim and Alice are talking somewhere behind me. Alice is happy now, and that's good thing, I just wish I could slip back into the world long enough to enjoy it. I hear Rolf Longbottom talking to Alice behind me as well, I think I can recall Alice saying that they were going to the Dedication Ball together. As for Tim I wish I could say he's been happy, but sadly, I think he's just as bad as me. Blanking out all of the time. Blocking the world out for hours on end. I guess it might be my fault since that morning when Scorpius told me that he didn't remember our kiss, I've found I have a lot to think about, and sometimes that's all I do. Tim is different though, he's always in a state of stress over the littlest things,like his tie or his dress robes, or evens something as simple as when Albus was late for a party.

"Rose?" Alice calls from behind me. I turn to look at her and smile weakly.

"Yeah?" I ask swiping a piece of tangled curly red hair from my face. I must look as bad as I feel because everyone seems to always have worried faces when they speak to me.

"You wanna play Exploding Snap with us?" Rolf asks messing with his light lemon yellow hair that resembles his mothers'.

"Umm..." I pause I want to say yes, except for the fact that I really don't want to play, I'm tired and I just want to be alone. "No, I have some homework to do so I better get to that." I say getting up off of the window cill and tread up to my room. I hear Alice's worried voice muffled behind me and Tim and Rolf agreeing with her. I sigh and pull out my text on 'The Mountain Troll Attack of 1915'.

 **RW+SM**

"Okay class," Professor Chang says as she wrote the words ' _Dedication Ball'_ In white chalk on the board. "Before we begin class we must discuss partners for the upcoming 'Dedication Ball', as I was picked to be the head coordinator this year," She underlined the title on the board. Some students groaned, others squealed in delight, while I just hid my face in my arms, because Scorpius was in my class and I was sure he would raise his hand and pick Gracie. "Now, now class, settle down." Professor Chang whipped out her wand and tapped the board, making our names appear in two sections one for boys and one for the girls. "If anyone has a date already you may raise your hand now, otherwise get out your text and open to 'Muggle Entertainment'."Rolf raised his hand and told Professor Chang he was going with Alice, and Teddy told her he was going with James. Neither Tim nor Scorpius raised their hands.

 **RW+SM**

Tim is sitting in one of the giant arm chairs reading a book, and running a hand through his thick brown locks. I swallow and walk up to him.

"Hey Tim," I say softly. He smiles slightly and nods.

"Hey Rose. What's up?" he asks.

"So,the date for the ball is up." He nods and closes his book, staring at me with a blank face.

"Yeah, it's two weeks from now." He gives me a confused look and I feel small.

"I noticed you didn't raise your hand in Muggle Studies..." I say trailing off and glancing at the full common room, half of which is staring at me.

"No, I didn't raise my hand." He says, there's an edge to his voice that's either anger or fear. I hope it's neither, as I ask my next question.

"Do you want to..." I pause and take a sharp breath. "go with me? Maybe, as friends, you know?" I swallow hard as Tim's face pales, then screws up in a semi-angered expression.

"No." He says coldly before standing. "What makes you think I can't get a date?" He tries to hide his scared face with anger as he stomps upstairs. I run after him and run up the boy's steps only to slip and fall down.

"Tim!" I yell. Alice comes up behind me and gives me a concerned look.

"Tim, What's wrong?" She yells and we hear the boy's dorm door slam shut. I look around at the common room, everyone is staring at us. The painting is closing as someone just left but nobody saw who. Rolf comes up behind me squeezing Alice's shoulder. I give one more sideways glance to Alice before stomping up to the boy's dorms. I knock violently on the seventh year door and yell through it.

"Tim, what the heck, happened down there? I thought we were friends who tell each other everything! Let me in!" Alice comes up behind me.

"No." Tim screams from the other side. "It's none of your business go away."

"Come on Tim..." She says knocking on the door lightly. It opens a crack and Tim whispers.

"You guys won't understand." His face is streaked with tears.

"Of course we will!" Alice says sticking her hand in the crack and prying the door open, we both wedge in and I shut the door behind us casting a silencing charm. Tim sits on his bed, he has red eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Tim," Alice grabs his knee and rubs it. "I swear it helps to have your friends with you," She smiles. "remember Rory?" He looked at his hands and nodded. "You helped me with him and we can help you with your problem I swear." I smile and sit next to Tim, tasseling his hair. I should mention Scorpius but it would hurt too much.

"Okay..." He says looking down. "But you can't tell _anyone, I mean not even your parents. Okay? Not even the person you trust more than anything. Okay?"_ We nod but I frown, it might be hard not tell anyone, especially if someone's hurting him. He takes a sharp breath and lets a tear fall down his face, his eyes clouded with fear. "I-I-I'm gay," he says, his voice barely a whisper. He continues looking at his hands again and letting another tear fall down his cheek. I sigh in shock.

"Tim, we don't care." Alice says. He takes another sharp breath.

"That's not _it_ though." He whispers. "It's not just that I'm you know...gay."

"What?" I asked, still in shock. I always thought that Tim was gay and I was okay with it. It was no biggie to me.

"I'm seeing someone." He paused. "and he doesn't want anyone to know because he thinks his parents might hate him for it. He said he didn't want me telling other people because he was scared it might get back to his family. And I didn't want to ask anyone to the dance because I love him, and not the way you loved Rory, or how you loved Dan, I've never felt like this before, he makes me happy,and I want to dance with him, just him, not some girl I don't care about. And not like I don't care about you, Rose I just knew if I went with you, then I would be hurting us both. I know you love Scorpius." He looks at me, I feel a knot in my stomach and a sting in my eyes. I never considered that. I always thought I was going back to him because I've been awful to him but I never thought I actually loved him. But now that I think about it it's always been there.

It was the warmth in my heart when he hugged me.

The hollow space in my chest when he was gone.

The thing I felt when he would make me laugh when I was about to cry.

The feeling I get late at night when I think about him.

That pinch I get in my stomach when he touches me.

The shiver that runs through my spine when he says my name.

That smile I get when I think of that night when he kissed me.

And that sting I get in my eyes when I think about the morning after.

I was always in love with him. And now I understand what Tim was talking about. If I was to dance with anyone else,if I saw him hold anyone else close,it would feel wrong. I stand up and walk out of the room. People try to stop me in the Common Room but I brush them off and go up to my room to cry. I burry my face in my pillow and cry my self to sleep, blocking out the world again.

* * *

 **Anyways a bit of Angst for you guys. Hope you enjoyed. For Schleifchen who was curious about Tim and Alice and was super nice to me when I started getting down towards the start of the story. If you could figure out who Tim's lover is please review I'll post early if you get it right. (As well as mention you)**

 **All of my love- Wolfie**


	10. The way it's Supposed to be

**A/N: Early? Well...yes, very. By like...three weeks now? Give your thanks (Or not, whatever 0w0) to the ever so lovely BootsNbooks94 who guessed correctly, and was super, super kind. I could not thank you more for being so patient with me and kind. I know my writing sucks bad but you are all so nice about it, it really strenghtens my self esteem. Don't feel scared to correct me either.**

 **Special Thanks to the most lovely-**

 **BootsNbooks94**

 **The most love I could give anyone on this website-**

 **-Wolfie**

* * *

What even happened? Tim won't talk to me. He won't even look at me. Scorpius was with Gracie today. It's all wrong. I never even found out who Tim's boyfriend was.I start to sort of hyperventilate.

 _Like he would have told you anyways..._

I silently tell myself to 'shut the hell up' and I sigh. Tim, Alice and Rolf all sit by the fire studying. I'm on the other side of the library in one of the giant armchairs pretending to 's just us and Albus over in the bookshelves looking for a book. Alice gets up to use the bathroom and shoots me a look. Ever since I left them that night she pretty much shut me out as well.

 _You'll find better stinking friends. Ones who actually take your_ _word when you try and apologize._

I burry my face in my book and squeeze my eyes shut.

This feels good sitting here with my two friends: our heads on the other's shoulders. It's comporting, it makes me feel safe,happy. _I am thankful I have friends like Alice and Tim,friends like these are hard to come by_.

I breath heavily again and burry my face even deeper.

 _"Rose?" Scorpius opens the door, his slate grey eyes clouded with worry. I stop my_ _screaming and start crying. He runs over to my bedside and holds me close to him. It was a special kind of close, a close I never got with anyone nightmare slowly recedes and I feel my thumping chest slow. He climbs into my bed and sits next to me. I smile at him and breath out of the corner of my mouth. "What happened?" He asked brushing my hair out of my sweat drenched face._

 _"Death Eater...Caught me...Killed you...and my parents...Tortured me...Couldn't breathe..."_

 _"Rose...Rose,it's okay. Your with me now. You're safe." He cooed holding me in his arms. The door opened for a couple of seconds. It was Hugo._

 _"Will you two be trying to sleep here."_

 _"Sorry Hugo, she had a nightmare."_

 _"I bet she did." He smirked and closed the door. I ignored his comment and snuggled back into my blankets, feeling my breathing slow and finally I calm down. My forgotten tears stained Scorpius' dark grey t-shirt and I finally went to sleep in his arms._

I look over my book. Alice roars in laughter, and Rolf giggles. He leans in and kisses her on the nose. I wince. I should be over there making them laugh like we used to. I look at Tim who is even more quite but less stressed, and anxious. I stand up putting my book down. I walk over and, stand in from of the group and it all goes black and white again.

 _"No, fucking, duh, Rose!" Tim screeched at the notion that Rolf was staring at us._

 _"Will you be quiet." I hissed and my faced flushed. "He doesn't have that many he wants to hand out with us." Alice blushed, and then cleared her throat as a fourth year, Rory strutted in, erasing all of our thoughts about the silly little Hufflepuff boy who I grew up with. What, with his parents being my parent's best friends. Alice stands and walks over to the fiction section to mutters something to his friends and stalks over to the bookcase. He looks at Alice in a very hungered way and she drops the books she was holding. She doubles to the floor to pick them up and Rory walks by her slapping her arse as he goes. Tim burst out laughing and I giggle. Causing a reading Scorpius, who was sitting next to me, to jump. He was always my quiet friend. He was funny when you needed him to be and loud when he wanted to be, but never rude or annoying.I look at a bright red Alice who walks back to our table and sits down._

 _"Never...Speak of it..." She says. Yeah, right. It was the highlight of picking on her for at least a year._

"What do _You_ want?" Alice prompts as she puts down her book, adapting a very serous face.

"No,what do _you_ want? I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what I did wrong." I say. Tim looks up at me with big dark blue eyes and he coughs. I swallow and he starts to cry. I open my mouth but Alice shoves me away before I can speak. She growls at me.

"Stay the fuck away from _him_ , from _us_."

 _"Hey Tim." I say lighting up because he's smiling like a big idiot. "Who gave you alcohol?" He blushed and sat down next to me._

 _"No one." He seemed dazed. "I'm perfectly sober." I laugh and I punched his shoulder suddenly and we turn to Alice. She shrugs and chuckles._

 _"Tim just got laaaaiiiiid..." She singsonged and I laughed along._

I stand up from my place on the floor and I look at her with hurt eyes. Her dark brown ones flaming with anger. I feel tears coming on and I choke.

"P-please A-Alice j-just l-listen to me."She scowls and Rolf is at her shoulder in seconds. I stand up looking at the room. Tim is in tears. Albus glares at me. I don't even know _why_ he's mad at me. "What did I do!" I screech. Alice comes up to me, and grabs my chin.

"You _know_ what you did..." I sob.

"No I _don't."_

 _"Who do you want to go with to the Dedication Ball?" I asked Scorpius. He looks hurt for a little bit and then covers it up._

 _"I don't know, who do you want to go with?"_

 _"Daniel Lake..." I sighed and stared at the gorgeous Ravenclaw boy. I could swear I saw him wince_ _"What about Gracie Klostermen?"_

 _"Why would I go with her?"_

 _"She fancies you."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Umm...yeah"_

"Tim..." I look at my friend and he stands up ready to get out. I step forward and I push Alice up I trail behind him tear rolling down my cheeks. He speeds up and I grab his arm and spin him around, a little to rough because his shirt rips and he falls to the ground. He looks up at me. The hurt overwhelming in his eyes. Albus is at his side immediately and I stagger back to the wall sobbing and apologizing. Albus puts a hand on Tim's back and runs his fingers through his thick brown hair. Tim leans into the touch. Alice and Rolf stand in shock. Albus stands and glares daggers at me, helping the other boy up. He brings him over to the door and everyone glares at me

 _"You okay?" Tim asked the day I came back from winter break._

 _"Yup." I lie._

 _"Are you really?" He said. I scoff._

 _"I'm fine..." I say welling up._

 _"Come here." I look at him. "Now, I'll ask you again. Are you okay." He grabs me by the shoulders._

 _"For the last time, Tim I'm **FINE** " I start hold back tears and he pulls me in a warm hug. _

_"I know you're not." He says._

I sob running from the room wanting to die. I haphazardly climb to the 'Astronomy Tower'. I lean over the edge and wish I had the guts to fall. I take a deep breath and lean forward, almost about to fall off. I sob and double over the ramp. Wondering whether to die or not.

"WAIT! ROSE ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!" Strong arms wrap around me and pull me up onto the tower. I don't need to turn around to know who that voice belongs to.

It was Scorpius.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Just wait until the next installment. You won't know what hit you. Fluff train woo woo**

 _Underlined italics: Memory_

 _Italics: Her subconscious_

 **Bold: Same as** **always. The A/N: and crap like that.**

* * *

" _Sooo my best guess for Tim boyfriend would be Albus. I'm probably totally wrong but I can't wait to find out either way" So...Welp...There...Ya go...There's your answer._

* * *

 **I hope that made you as happy reading as it made me writing.**


	11. The Slytherin Dorm

**A/N: Sorry about the inactivity in this story. Some... Things, have been going on and I can't seem to focus long enough to get another chapter of this. However this morning I was scrolling through my emails and I found the folder I labeled "For a rainy day" and it was a collection of all of your guys' reviews and PMs and nice encouragements in general. So this chapter is for you : ) I redid chapters 1 and 2 for various reasons PLEASE GO READ THEM! Because there will be things you won't understand!**

* * *

I tense in his arms and try to pull away but he only tightens his grip around. I'm still sobbing as he puts one of his hands on my chest to pull me into a standing position, and I turn to look at him. The soft red of the sunset highlighting his features, his dark grey eyes filled with warmth and something I can't name. I turn my freezing body around in his grasp and burry my face in his shirt. He wraps his arms around me securely and holds me close to him. I hug him back and cry so hard I shake with every sob.

"Rose...What happened?" I shake my head and pull so he can see my face, I bite my fingernail. He sighs and brushes a lock of curly hair from my face and behind my ear. Any stiffness from either of us melts and I collapse into his arms and he holds me until the sun has long since disappeared behind the vast Hogwarts grounds.

I don't remember when I fell asleep. I just remember crying in Scorpius' arms until there were no more tears left and then I guess I fell asleep

 _ **RW+SM**_

I wake up in a room that strongly resembled the girls dormitory. Except that it's a bit larger, much colder and instead of red and yellow walls and sheets and Lockheart posters there are green and silver walls and Quidditch team posters. _Where am I?_ I wondered. I sit up slowly and realize that I'm freezing. I wrap the silver quilt around me and step look around. There are four other four-poster beds around me. All of the curtains are shut but one in that bed lays Zabini and some girl I've never seen before. On the floor lays a figure. It's too dark to see much of him and he's facing away from me. A large pendant hangs on the wall above his head it's green with a silver snake with the word 'Slytherin' printed under it in silver thread. I gasp. Why am I in the Slytherin dorms? The boy's no less? I begin to panic and all but fall out of the bed waking the figure on the floor. I whisper

"Sorry" and immediately regret it because the boy turns and it's Scorpius.

"What- Oh Rose, uhmm..."

"Why am I here?" I demand in a hushed tone.

"You fell asleep! I couldn't leave you outside in the cold!" He exclaims standing up and pulling me back onto the bed before shutting the curtains and casting a silencing spell with his wand.

"What the-"

"Sorry, It's just that if my friends saw that you were here...Pfft...I would never here the end of it!" I chuckle softly. We sit in an awkward silence for what feel like forever. There are so many things I want to say and I'm sure there are so many things he's wanted to say for years.

"Why didn't you just let me kill myself?" I finally say.

"Why were you killing yourself?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine." he says crossing his arms it's actually quite adorable.

"Fine then." And it's silent again and I can feel myself blushing.

"..."

"..."

"Fuck you Weasley!" He says at once before slapping my face and then covering my mouth with his. All of the senses in my body are exploding and there's a space in my chest that feels like it's going to burst. He pulls away slowly and crosses his arms again. I'm breathless.

 **This is coming to an end! Noooooooooo...Two more chapters after this and then the Epilogue! But all good things come to an end after all...And I have a feeling you guys will make the story keep going.**

 **Please take the half of a minute it takes to review, it would mean a lot.**


	12. Truly and Deeply

**A/N: So...My beta's a little busy at the moment so any chapters that have a lot of mistakes have those mistakes to my fault. Sorry! If anyone wants to have a quick look at them to fix any huge mistakes you can. I'll give you credit.**

 **PLEASE READ: *In the last chapter Scorpius slapped Rose.** **I'm in no way saying that a boy(or girl) should EVER touch a girl(or boy) IN ANY WAY SHE DOESN'T APPROVE OF!** **That was just for the sake of the story.***

* * *

I feel sick. My heart is pounding,my palms are sweating, I can't think straight,my throat feels dry, I feel hot, and my stomach is rolling. I'm sure I have the fever.

Scorpius look similar. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes seem swallows hard and so do I.

The spot on my cheek where he slapped me feels tingly. I touch it and Scorpius' frozen structure melts. He tears up and pushes my hand away before touching the spot himself.

"I'm so so sorry..." He whispers. "I didn't mean to..." I think back to earlier this night when I grabbed Tim's shirt too hard and he fell to the ground. How no matter how sorry I was he would never forgive me. Alice would never forgive me. And I know that I was angry and desperate. So was Scorpius. And it was light. No harder then when Alice playfully hit me in the arm. He didn't want to hurt me.

"It's okay..." I say tearing up. "I have so much more to be sorry about..." A sob chokes out of my throat. Tear drip down my cheeks and brim in Scorpius' eyes.

"I'll _never ever_ touch you again..." He says, his voice is hoarse.

"No!" I say a little louder than intended. "You didn't hurt me! I want you to touch me! I want you to hold me and kiss me like before!" I'm crying as I speak. I'm a mess. And we kiss again. More passionately than before and it's wet and sloppy but it's all that anger and all that sadness that we caused each other and it's all coming out in this kiss. All I can think about is how much I hurt him, how much he hurt me, how many tears were shed over each other.

And I think about how it all led to this; with us kissing and with his hands in my hair and mine on his back. It all led to us truly and deeply falling in love.

 _ **RW+SM**_

As we kissed he slowly lowered me down his bed and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he invaded my mouth. He tasted of mint custard and pumpkin juice.

When the kiss finally ended he pulled me into an embrace and we held each other for what seemed like forever.

"Gracie and I...We broke up...The night before...Rory," He clears his throat. I nod for him to go on. "It's why some people are saying...Gracie broke up with me...Because I was sleeping with Catherine...Because I cheated." He sighs. That night, when I saw him crying, that's when Gracie broke up with him.

"But you didn't. So why did you guys break up." He looks at me softly for a moment before he tells me.

He tells me about how Gracie would always threaten to break up with him if he didn't sleep with her. He tells me about how she would always yell at him because he was a horrid boyfriend. She would always demand gifts and public affection. She would flaunt him around all of her other friends. She would use him to make other girls jealous. "She was always jealous of you though." He says. "Because you held a place in my heart she never would." He poked me in the stomach. "You had better bragging rights than her." I smile. All this time I thought I would never be as good as Gracie was, but now. Now I know that I was better. I also know that this was hard for Scorpius to say, and I know that if we're going to start a relationship we have to start by telling the truth. So I tell him.

I tell him about Tim and how he and Alice aren't talking to me. I tell him about the Library. I tell him about Albus. I tell him about how Rory used to hit Alice. How I never did anything about it. Never told anyone. Because she told me if I told anyone then she would never forgive me. I tell him how Hugo cheated on his girlfriend in his fifth year. I tell him how my dad always tells me how awful his dad was. I tell him only Hugo knows about that night in the rain. I tell him I saw him cry that night. I tell him how the noises made me feel when I was taking him to the Hospital Wing. I tell him what really happened that night.

In turn he tells me he knew about Hugo. He tells me that I'm going to have to tell my family once we start dating. He tells me he's terrified by my dad. He tells me about when he finally broke up with Gracie that night. How she told him if he didn't sleep with him that night then she would sleep with Bruce, who was his roommate. He told me how hard is was to not grab me and kiss me when I was walking him to the Hospital Wing. How I smelled like cinnamon pinecones and my shoulder was so soft and he noticed I had much more freckles than I did when we were in fifth year. He tells me that he had a dream that I had came into the Hospital Wing and kissed him. In the morning the room smelled like cinnamon pinecones. Finally, he tells me that the only person he ever wanted to dance with at the Dedication Ball was me.

And I tell him that I'll be standing at the seventh year carriages waiting for the only boy I've ever loved. I tell him I'll be waiting for him.

 _ **RW+SM**_

Once we told each other everything and I decide it's timeScorpius helps me out of the bed and we walk to the Gryfindoor tower hand-in-hand.

"Good Night" He whispers and I check my 's 2:00 am.

"Day actually..." And I giggle before kissing his cheek. "Sleep well." I say and I make my way to the portrait, waving once more.

I stumble up to the portrait and wake the fat lady.

"You're too young to be up so late girl! Just wait until I tell..."

"I'm sorry...It's quite hard to be asleep when you're falling in love!" I giggle dreamily. She smiles and nods.

"Very well then..." She waves me through and swings open. Just as I'm climbing in she says, "It's that Slytherin boy isn't it. The one who come by sometimes and stands out here." I smile to myself

"Yes it is!" And I bid her goodnight.

I stumble dreamily up to my room and snuggle into bed softly falling to 're going to Honeydukes tomorrow and I need a dress. After all I'M GOING TO THE BALL WITH SCORPIUS!

* * *

 **This was so fun to write. Being able to capture that much emotion! It was amazing! I hope you liked BALL IS THE NEXT (AND LAST, SADLY) CHAPTER! So yay! This is almost over...Phew this has been** _ **exhausting**_ **but it was worth it.**

 **Check out these people's accounts if you could:**

 **AriaMoon15**

 **BootsNbooks95**

 **JKH17**

 **JoyfulWeasley**

 **LoveLoganNiallGrey**

 **Mads2417**

 **emmarauders**

 **Hazel20511**

 **Megan. whitten2**

 **Schleifchen**

 **tlc1894**

 **GrannyDaisySleeves**

 **And all of my other readers. THANK YOU.**

 **Reviews are nice! Also any suggestions for dresses are welcome.**


	13. Hogsmeade

**A/N: So...*clears throat*...Umm...Well...Here's the thing, so umm...I'm sorry. I really am! It's just my Image Manager is broken and it's** _ **really**_ **frustrating. And I've gone back to edit a few chapters of this story as well as some of my other stories. And I've been really caught up in school and homework and stuff and...Well...Yes, I know this is late but I've had** _ **major**_ **writers block and... Just forgive me, please?**

 **Also, because I want to make it up to you there'll be two more chapter 'till the epilogue... It's definitely not because I believe in luck and don't want to end on chapter 13... NOPE!**

When I wake up the next morning my chest still feels warm. I turn to the rest of the room to find that all of the beds are empty. I push myself out of bed and pull my hair into a ponytail. I pad to the bathroom and knock on the door.

"One minute..." Someone calls from the bathroom. I hear the sink water run and the towel rack squeak. A couple of seconds later the bathroom door opens to reveal a wet haired Alice. My heart literally drops and the smile falls off my face. She stares at me and I look down at my feet trying to sink through the floor. Finally she just walks out of the doorway and heads to her trunk. I slink into the bathroom and close the door.

 **RW+SM**

After I finish washing my face and brushing my teeth and hair. I decide to braid the sides of my hair and pull all of my hair into a ponytail. I don't put on much makeup only a pale blush and a light pink lip stain. Just as I'm finishing up my makeup by dabbing some light concealer on my nose someone taps on the door.

"You can come in I'm just about ready to leave." I say putting the lid back on my concealer and drying my sponge. The door knob turns and Lydia Finnigan slips in.

"Hello Rose." She sqeakes sweetly. I wave at her and smile, she smiles back sadly.

"Hello Lydia." I grab my brush and put my makeup bag away. She gives me another sad smile as I leave. I'm confused for a bit but decide to brush it off as nothing.

I pick out a light yellow sweater with black daisies on it and a pair of black leggings to wear to Hogsmeade. I grab my bag and add my change purse that has about 25 galleons in it. Though I make a limit of 15 Galleons on the dress and 1 Galleon and a couple of sickles on some candy at Honeydukes.

 **RW+SM**

I decide to go to a dress shop called 'Flora's' that's on the corner of the block. It takes a while to reach it because it's on the opposite side of Hogsmmeade from the train stop and when I do get to it I'm freezing.

I push open the door and I hear the bell ding. The lady behind the counter greets me asking if I need any help. I tell her I'm good and thank her. I go to the section filled with dresses.

I'm looking a black dress that has white lace when the doorbell dings again. My head instinctively turns up. I'm met with three girls giggling and talking, one of them is pale and blonde, one of them is tall and busty, and one of them is skinny and dark skinned. I take one look at their glossed lips and perfect hair and immediately turn my head back down, not wanting to be noticed. They walk over to me and start chattering about some kind of gossip. The tall busty one holds up a dress that's sequined and has a low v-neck.

"What do think of this?" she asks and the other two girls chatter and giggle to each other before telling her something I can't hear. Her eyes go wide and she nods going to the dressing room.

I huff and put the dress back into it's place realizing I zoned out. I go to the rack that displays my size dresses and began to look through that one. I pull out a short red dress that has a rhinestone strap. I decide to go try it on, so I go to the dressing room- manager and ask to try it on. She waves her wand and a plaque with the number 1 on it appears. She tells me to go to dressing room 12 and hang that on the door, she also instructs me to tap it with my wand once I'm finished trying the dress on. I nod and head to dressing room 12. I open the door and preform a spell on the dress so it floats whilst I get naked. I carefully undress and grab the dress from the air.

Once I get the dress on and zip it up I turn and look in the mirror and brush a lock of hair out of my face and study my body in the dress. It comes down to about my knees and the neckline comes down pretty low too. The strap comes over my left shoulder and itches like hell. My legs _do_ look really chubby in it and it _does_ bring attention to the ugly freckles that splay across my chest and shoulders. (A/N: I'm in no way saying freckles are ugly, I just wanted Rose to have some insecurities. In fact I think freckles are the most adorable things ever **.** ) I quickly strip myself of the dress and tap it with my wand to return it to the rack I put my clothes back on and tap the plaque to vanish it back to the dressing room manager. I step out of the dressing room only to be met with the tall busty girl. She gasps and jumps back as if a giant man-eating ant just stepped out of the dressing room stall.

"I know who you are!" She squeals. I give her a confused look.

"Umm..." She points at my chest.

"You're that girl who tried to kill herself on the Astonomy Tower because all of her friends hated her for being fat," She looks me up and down "I don't think you're _that_ fat though," She screws up her nose and shakes her head "Could be a bit skinner though." I feel sick at my stomach and my skin feels hot. "Are you wearing that dress to the decication ball?" I shake my head weakly. "Good because your leg would look _shit_ in that." tears spike in my eyes and I rush out of the dressing room.

 **RW+SM**

I try on at least 15 more dresses before I find one that I don't hate myself in. I try and ignore what that girl said about me but I always end up failing in the end.

However I _finally_ decide on a dress. I goes past my ankles and there's a halter neck to cover some of my freckles. The dress is dark royal blue and made out of Chiffon and the belt is beaded as well as the bodice. The skirt is light and flows to the floor, there are a few beads towards the top of the skirt and a the rim of the skirt is beaded. I Actually love this dress on me. I sway side to side in it and twirl around admiring it. I look at the tag to find that it was on sale for 16 galleons and 2 sickles. It's a little over my budget but I love it so much I decide that candy isn't that important. I (reluctantly) slip out of the beautiful gown and put on my clothes. I fold the dress up and step out of the dressing room. I take a quick look around the store to see if those horrible girls are gone and head to the counter. She rings up the dress and hands me the bag which I shrink and put in my purse. I wave good bye to the girl running the register. On my way to Honeydukes I get multiple sad looks. I once again feel like dying, but I push all of those thoughts away and focus on the fact that I'm going to the ball with Scorpius.

 **A/N: So this will be the end of this chapter. I know nothing really happened in this one but I finally found a dress I wanted her to wear. I'll put the link in my profile so you guys can take a look or maybe buy it for yourself. Stay amazing!**

 **Is it awful for me to ask for reviews?**


	14. The Ball

**A/N: I'm baaack! Universal was so much fun! Anyways...This is unfortunately the last chapter... I have so much to say to you guys about the journey of this story, but I'll leave that to the epilogue, which will be in Scorpius' POV. It's already half-written because I had an amazing idea for it...So it won't be long until then...**

 **THIS IS THE CHAPTER WITH THE BALL! Yay for days, this finally came. I hope the total AWESOMENESS of this fact will distract from the fact that the last chapter sucked ass.**

 **Warning: There will be some mentions and scenes about Tim and Albus' relationship, which may not be some people's cup of tea. However, just because you don't like that kind of stuff (yaoi) it doesn't mean that you won't enjoy the rest of my story. So please don't give up on the last chapter because of that. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be mine.**

* * *

My heart races as I slip my dress on and pin my hair into a bun. My face is almost completely makeup-less except for some light pink blush and lip gloss. I pin a white gold hair comb into my bun and grab my heart locket necklace from my bag. I exhale deeply, and do up the clasp with shaky-hands. Before I head to the Great Hall to meet Scorpius, I take a minute to breathe. Allowing myself to admire the beauty of my dress, along with the fact I actually don't hate myself in it, which is rare for me. I brush an auburn curl behind my ear and attempt to squash the butterflies in my stomach. I take a deep breath and check over everything one more time before grabbing my cloak and heels from my bed and putting them on, careful not to mess up my hair.

 ** _RW+SM_**

I pick up the hem of my dress as I rush down the stairs, making sure not to trip over my heels or step on my dress. My stomach flutters with butterflies and I feel slightly dizzy with nervousness, making the rushing down the stairs even harder, but against all odds I make it.

I grunt softly as I finally stumble down the last stair and walk into the corridor that leads to the Great Hall where all of the students wait in line to sign their name next to their date's, and receive a number. Then they have to proceed to the carriage that has their number on it and board said carriage, only to have to wait even longer for the rest of the carriage's passengers to arrive, and when they do it's amazing because that means you're on our way to the Hogwarts Gardens, where the ball will be held. I sigh softly and prepare myself for at least twenty minutes of waiting.

 ** _RW+SM_**

Our carriage ends up being late to the gardens because one of the other passengers was stuck at the end of the line, and had forgotten her bag in the Hufflepuff dorm. I, of course didn't mind much, but that didn't stop the younger girl from apologizing the whole way there.

When we finally step off the carriage and head to the garden, the ball was already in motion and everyone already either dancing or getting refreshments. I sigh and hope Scorpius won't be mad at me for being late. Man, if I was nervous before, I don't know what I feel now. I groan softly, and remove my cloak, hanging it on the levitating cloak stand.

Our eyes meet at the same time. He's standing at the food table getting a drink with Zabini, and I swear, he's never looked more amazing then at this moment. Clad in black dress robes and a red tie, his platinum blond hair isn't slick back like usual, but loose and glossed in hair gel, his soft pink lips are turned up slightly in a silent beautiful way, but most amazing of all is his eyes, a shiny silvery grey and fixated on me. I blow a puff of air out of the corner of my mouth and slowly make my way to him. He smiles brighter and takes a couple of steps toward me to meet me in the middle.

My breath catches in my throat as he takes both of my hands in his and whispers,

"You look..." He chuckles breathily and leans in a little closer, "So amazing..."

I giggle slightly and ignore the heat rising in my cheeks.

"So do you," I mumble leaning in slightly and closing the space between us and press my lips to his quickly, my eyes drifting shut for just a millisecond. "Shall we dance?" I ask, tugging on his hands lightly. He smiles and nods leading me to the dance floor and putting his hands on my waist. I smile back and follow his lead, placing my hands on his shoulders. We sway side to side in time with the music and shit-eating smile plasters across my face. I'm so elated that I can't remember the last time I wasn't this happy.

"I missed you." Scorpius mumbles taking my hands and pulling us away from each other at arms length, then spinning me back into his body. I laugh and hook my elbows around his neck.

"Missed you too..." I whisper hiding my face in the fabric of his robes. I don't even pretend to notice the fact that everyone is staring.

 ** _RW+SM_**

The night plays out like a dream, and it goes by so fast that it seems like almost no time before Scorpius and I are literally gasping for air between giggles and dripping with sweat, and we decide to take a break. Scorpius leads me to the refreshment table, his hand resting on the small of my back, the sent of cinnamon fills my nose and I smile.

"Ooh! Cinnamon pie!" I squeal, running over to the table and grabbing a slice. I take a spoon from the enchanted silver wear holder and spoon whipped cream onto the top. Scorpius laughs from behind me, deep and warm. I can't help but smile a little brighter while, taking a bite of the pie. The soft cinnamon flavor mixed with vanilla and cream melts on my tongue and I moan slightly and turn to smile at the laughing Scorpius. He reaches out to touch my hair, wrapping one of my curls around his finger and pulling on the curl, his eyes shining. I take the spoon and press it into the pie taking a small portion of it and bringing it to Scorpius' lips. He stops laughing and opens his mouth. I bring the soft orange pie to his lips and he bites down on it. I'm just about to ask him if he liked it when all of the sudden the whole garden goes quiet. I drop the spoon to my plate and look around the space.

It doesn't take long to find the source of the attention.

 _ **RW+SM**_

Tim is standing near the fountain on the right side of the garden. His arm is extended, reaching out to a sweating, blushing, Albus.

Albus' date is pouting behind the raven haired boy, her black eyes burning a hole in Tim's hand. Albus looks up at Tim his emerald green eyes burning with fear.

All of my muscles tense up in shock and Scorpius must notice because his hand finds it's way to my shoulder. I glance up at him with worrying eyes and he pulls my back against his chest.

"It'll be fine Rosie." He whispers, his breath ticking my ear. I grin shakily and cover his cold hand with mine.

"Dance with me?" Tim asks, presumably for the second time. Albus' throat bobs and he stands up, his hands trembling. Emerald green eyes drift to the blond girl behind their owner before focusing on Tim's grinning face. Tim reaches both of his hands out and hesitantly take both of his boyfriend's. I hold my breath as they slowly walk out to the middle of the dance floor, no one moves.

As they slowly and hesitantly sink into each other's arms and begin to sway to the music, something forces it's way into my mind. I pat Scorpius' hand lightly and break out of his arms, his silver eyes train on me and his eyebrows arch in confusion. I give him a reassuring smile and make my way to the nearest chair, delicately lifting my skirt and stepping up onto said chair, and wobbling slightly as I try and steady my feet. About half of the eyes that were fixated on the couple dancing in the middle of the dance floor now glance over to the insane redhead girl who is swaying on a chair.

I raise my hands to hover next to my chest and and begin to clap slowly. Everyone looks over at me now and raises their eyebrows. I ignore them and slide my eyes over to Alice. It's just now realize that this is the first time I've looked at her all night. She's wearing a puff princess style dress, the color of the cream that comes inside those cakes, with a pastel pink bow on the belt. Her hair is curled and pinned into a pony tail with a rhinestone encrusted hair tie. Her makeup is darker than mine and she is wearing a pretty necklace with a emerald hanging from it.

She stares at me empty eyed for a second and then smiles softly breaking away from Rolf and heading up to the front of the crowd, slowly clapping as well. A small smile creeps onto my lips as a result of her approving grin, and I clap louder.

All of the sudden Scorpius is behind me and clapping as well and Rolf is up next to Alice slowly following our lead, and soon almost everyone was clapping for the nervous couple, with the exception of a couple of jerks, with their faces screwed up.

I look down at Alice smiling her face off, with Rolf standing at her side, one of his hands wrapped around her waist, and I look down at Scorpius clapping and leaning against my legs. And I looked at Tim and Albus, both sporting matching ecstatic smiles and slowly swaying in each other's arms. My heart fills to the brim with joy and I step down, wrapping my arms around Scorpius' torso and putting my face in his robes, hiding my embarrassingly huge smile.

Throughout my life I've made _so many_ mistakes, and hurt _so many_ people. I deserve to friendless and single, but astonishingly enough, all of those people have chosen to forgive me. They've forgotten all of the horrible mistakes I've made, and they've put bandaids over all of the scars I've left on their hearts. So, in return, I will cover up all of the scars that they've left, and I will learn from my mistakes, and just _be happy_.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading my story. I know it's been a bit of a bumpy ride, filled with lots and lots of writers block, but I'm glad I got to share this with you guys. Don't leave yet though, the epilouge is on it's way, and it's a lot more fluffy, so please stick around for that.**

 **Thank you to:**

 **Hollyleaf4life**

 **RejectionQueen**

 **Elizabethmota62**

 **emmarauders**

 **Schleifchen**

 **Sora Loves Rain**

 **(I'm sorry if I got the spacing wrong. I couldn't even read my own handwriting.)**


	15. Epilogue

The sweet smell of freshly cut grass, mixed with the sweet aroma of fresh vanilla, and the warm sent of burning wood, drifts through the air.

The fire in the middle of the pit that I helped Rose and Hugo to build burns, sending little flecks of ash into the night sky, along with thick grey puffs of smoke that smell of the wood that we set fire to. The flecks float in the wind and reach for the starry night sky, before fading into nothing. The stars twinkle above us, dancing silently in the clear night sky.

Nobody talks but it's not a painful or uncomfortable silence. It's more like the silence that comes with walking alone through the park on a clear day, soft and crisp.

Her hand finds it's way to mine and her thumb traces the lines on my palm as she breathes out. The sound of rustling grass fills the comfortable silence and I exhale as well, turning my head to look at her. She smiles and the freckles dance on her face, her green eyes sparkle under the light of the full moon. A summer breeze blows a couple of thick strands of hair out of her glowing face.

"What's on your mind?" I whisper, and she grins, and then frowns slightly before changing her expression back to dazed.

"Nothing..." she whispers, holding my hand tighter, "And everything," she says this a bit louder and a bit put out, her head falling onto my shoulder and, I adjust the blanket so the mosquitoes don't attack our legs and arms.

"You're so silly..." I mumble pushing my nose through her humidity-expanded hair, and softly nudge her neck, the smell of vanilla drifts into my nose again and I smile against her skin. She giggles and pushes me away, almost knocking over her iced-tea. I almost yelp nervously but Rose shushes me by reaching up to brush a lock of blonde hair out of my face. I realize the vanilla smell from before was coming from her.

"You smell like a cake," I say, keeping my voice soft and dream-filled.

"Yeah, my grandmum always rubs vanilla extract behind my ears when I'm not looking," she smiles shyly and her cheeks pink.

"The muggle one?" I ask, bringing her freckled hand to my lap. She nods and her smile grows a little, I know it makes her happy to talk about the muggle side of her family, she's a lot like her grandfather in that way. "Were you at her house today?" I ask and she nods again.

"Yeah, I had to-"

"We got the ice cream!" Tim yells from behind us, I hear him, and walk down the porch steps, followed by someone else.

He walks out to us, using his wand to hover three bowls of ice cream, with Albus following close behind hovering the rest.

"Yay!" Rolf says extending his arms to grab one of the bowls, "Is it non-melting?" he asks, taking a bite, of the soft chocolate custard. Tim nods and gives Rose and I one bowl each. I smile and thank him, taking a bite of the cold dessert.

The messier haired boy hands a bowl to Alice and sits down in one of the lawn chairs that we all arranged around the fire. Rose smiles and hands Tim a blanket, resting her ice cream in her lap. He thanks her and walks over to sit next to his boyfriend, wrapping the blanket around them both. I grin softly at the affection between the two and squeeze Rose's hand that is still intertwined with mine. I eat my ice cream and enjoy the silence.

"This is nice..." Tim mumbles after a while, his arm finds it's way around Albus' shoulder and Rose's smile grows as she nods in agreement.

"It is," she whispers, glancing back at her mum's porch quickly, before kissing me shortly on the mouth. I grin against her lips and press my forehead against hers. I huff a short,

"Mmhm" And kiss her again, ignoring the wolf-whistles that our friends make.

"Get a roooom!" Albus yells throwing his spoon at us, causing Rose to pull away from me and glares at them.

Giggles erupt from the small space and we all fall back onto our chairs, clutching our sides.

I glance over at Rose, her face red with the force of her laughter, she's holding her sides and shaking her head. She looks so incredibly beautiful and joyful. My heart fills with love in happiness. I don't think I ever remember the last time this happy.

Everything in my life seems to be going right, I have so many new friends, I graduated Hogwarts and will be going in for an interview at The Ministry to apply for a writer at 'Jana's fictional bookstore' or JFB, And I'm moving out of Malfoy mansion and into a tiny flat in London, where I will live with Rose, Alice and Tim for a while, but none of that even compares to the fact that I have my best back, as more than a friend, and I don't think she's going anywhere anytime soon. And nether am I.

* * *

 **A/N: Alas...Even the sun has to set on a perfect day...**

 **Before I get into all of the 'thank you's and all of the dramatics, I'll come out and say that, yes, that _was,_ a bit of cheesy ending and maybe it's not what you wanted, so I might change it in the future, but not anytime soon. I would _love_ to hear what you thought over-all about the whole story. I know there are readers that have read this whole thing and have stuck with me since the very beginning, and thank you for that, but please review, it really helps me know how many people liked this, (and who didn't).**

 _ **Now for the fluffy stuff...**_

 **When I started writing this, I was in a sort of rough spot in my life, so I decided that, since I read fanfiction almost everyday, I thought 'hey, if all of these people can do it so can I!' but, as I turns out, it's not as easy as it looks, and I struggled at first. There were glitches in the system and it took me a ling while to even get used to the website. I also thought that I would have like 100 reviews right off the bat, and well, that's not too true either. But on top of it all I thought it would fix everything that was wrong in my life.**

 **But, nether the less, I am proud. I'm proud I stuck it out even when I thought I was going no where fast. I'm proud that I pushed back all of my personal feelings and decided to just accept the fact that this story wasn't going to be as popular and loved as I presumed. But, most of all I'm proud that I got to learn so much from this experience.**

 **I personally feel as if I've changed as I person, and I've been able to deal with this funk that I'm in. I've changed my goal in life from 'be the best' to 'make people happy'. I like to think that you guys did something to help that because, now all I want to do is make someone feel the way you made me feel.**

 **And lately, I've gone out of my way to complete little acts of kindness, to make someone's day. Like, paying for the person behind me in line's food, leaving love-filled little compliments on stories and pieces of art that don't have a lot of comments or reviews, and just offering a smile to people who don't have one.**

 **And on that final note: thank you all so much for reading, helping me through this tough time, and best of all, putting up with my bullshit.**

* * *

 _ **Ariamoon15**_

 _ **BootsNBooks94**_

 _ **Hollyleaf4life**_

 _JKH17_

 _JoyfulWeasley_

 _LoveLoganNialGrey_

 _RejectionQueen_

 _elizibethmota62_

 _ **emmaraunders**_

 _ **hazel20511**_

 _megan . Whitten2_

 _ **Schleifchen**_

 _tlc1894_

 _mads2417_

Sora Loves Rain


End file.
